Firelight
by zukoslover1998
Summary: Just a classic Zutara for my very very first fanfic ever! Im sure that its not very good but i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

So this takes place right after the "Ember Island Players" episode in season three. I feel like this is what Katara really wanted to do. This is a Zutara Fanfic all the way Kataangers Im sorry, but I just love Zutara.

Katara sat by the fire its soft orange glow making the tears on her face sparkle, she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin there, almost like she was trying to collapse in on her self. Thats what Zuko saw when he left the large manor house for a late night swim.

"Katara?" Her slight form shook slightly, "Katara? Whats wrong?"

"Zuko," Katara said her blue eyes sparkling as she turned to him. "Would you sit with me?" She had hardly finished the question and he was next to her. Silent tears rolled down her face.

"Whats wrong? Come on Katara, you can tell me." All he wanted in at moment was to know what had hurt her and to kill it before it could cause her any more harm. She sighed deeply and wiped her tears.

"Its Aang, I just don't know how I feel about him, but he keeps trying to make me feel what he feels." she paused "I know he's not trying to but I still feel pressured" She turned away not wanting him to see her face "I just feel so unsure, so cold and alone." Zuko was a little shocked at this Katara was supposed to be strong and fierce the mother for the whole group, he forgot sometimes that she was only a girl.

"Katara," Zuko paused choosing his words carefully, "Im here for you no matter what." He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned in to his comforting warmth. "Aang is 12 and your 15 you have your whole lives ahead of you, thousands of experiences left to have, thousands of people left to meet, you cant know for sure what would happen between the two of you yet. If Aang cant see that then hes stupid, childish, irra-"

"Zuko," Katara interrupted, "Thank you". She snuggled closer to his chest. "You're so warm" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's because I'm so 'hot headed'" He joked lightly. They sat that way for a short while till Katara spoke up.

"I don't love him I just cant of Aang as anything more than a little brother." Zuko nodded his agreement then quickly realise she couldnt see his head verbally agreed as well. "Im going to get some sleep" She rose and waaalked into the house. Zuko walked towards the beach to get in that late night swim.

She went around the large spacious house tidying from their time there, cleaning food and clothing from places it didn't belong. The house was all open spaces but had very few actual rooms, for which not everyone was grateful.

Toph laid in bed hers was the smallest room in the house but she choose it because it was the farthest away from the other rooms not far enough though she could still hear Sokka and Suki kissing in their room. She hated sleeping in the same area as others because she could hear everything they did and it drove her crazy.

Aang lay awake in bed mentally berating himself for kissing Katara. (what a dumb move that was) he thought to himself (how could I be so stupid). He listened to the sound of her very quietly moving around the house. Cleaning he presumed. He mentally beat his head against an imaginary wall.

Sokka and Suki lay gigling and kissing in their room not sparing a moments thought to anyone else in the house.

Zuko swam and dived beneath the cool ocean water, he climbed up to a rock out cropping not too far above the water and prepared to jump but at the last second slipped. Turning in mid-air attempting to grab something to hold on to his chest slammed into the rocks and he plunged into the dark calm water below he swam to the surface. Calmly rising out of the water and back to the beach he examined his bruised chest. It was throbbing but not too bad, he would definitely be fine. he returned to house ready to call it a night.

Katara went upstairs deciding she couldn't put it off any longer, she needed to talk to Aang he deserved that much. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Aang flew to the door and opened it, he was immediately wary of her serious eyes.

When she left the room a few minutes later her heart was heavy, or at least it was till she walked straight into something big warm and dripping wet. She squealed and backed away when the thing spun and caught her wrists. Fire danced along the young man palm.

"Zuko! You nearly gave me a heart attack" Katara hissed

"Well, I almost burned you! Agni Katara, why are you sneaking around in the middle of the night anyways!" Zuko said all of this quietly but it took on the quality of screaming. Katara looked down her heart heavy once more.

"I was talking to Aang." Zuko remembered her sadness and felt like a jerk. Then Katara suddenly asked "Why are you soaking wet?" Zuko frowned angrily.

"I was swimming and I fell off a rock" Katara chuckled her inner mother coming out.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked already bending the ocean water off of him.

"No" Zuko replied a little too quickly to be believable. Katara ignore that and gathered the last of the water into her hands she sent most of it out the open window the were standing next to but kept just enough to do her healing. The water began to glow and she saw the bruise on his chest and gently placed her hands there. All of a sudden Zuko was watching himself kissing Mai then the vision changed and instead of him and Mai kissing on the beach it was him and Katara.

Katara smelt burning wood she pulled her hands back and saw Zuko's hands and feet glowing like hot iron. "Zuko" she said pushing on his shoulders.

He snapped out of the vision and was standing in front of Katara. "Stop it" she said quickly "You're burning the floor!" She laughed at his confused look and walked to her room down at the other end of the long hallway. She opened the door to her room only to be assaulted by a horrible smell she saw Momo sitting on her bed. Disgusted she closed the door quickly and paused to consider her options. (Toph? no. Sokka and Suki? Not if you paid me. Aang? Not the best idea ever Zuko? Zuko it is.) She walked down to the door to his bedroom and knocked gently on the door.

Ok So thats chapter one, Chapter two will probably be a lot shorter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I'm really pleased that so many people read my story and I thought I would post the second chapter of this story. You should read my other story Sk8r Boi I put a lot more time and effort into it plus I simply like it better. So on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ATLA sadly but...SOME DAY IT WILL ALL BE MINE MWHAHAHA! But till then...I own nothing.**

* * *

He rose from his bed with a groan, (_Who in their right mind is knocking on my door in the middle of the night!) _He lit a small fire in the palm of his hand only slightly larger than that of a candle. He opened the door.

Katara saw the orangey glow of the fire dancing in his hand casting shadows along his angular face. She sighed and began to explain her predicament. "Um, Hi Zuko. So, um Momo well...did something in my room. Now it smells absolutelty horrible and I was wondering," She took a deep breath "Would it be alright if I slept on your floor?" She watched as Zuko considered.

"No, Absolutely not" Her face fell "You sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" He gave her a smile.

"No, Zuko don't be silly" He ignored her protests and moved to the floor. "Wait why don't we just sleep in the bed together" He turned at this she moved into the bed and patted the space next to her. "Hop in" She joked. He obliged her with a smile extinguishing the small light in his plam he pulled the blanket around himself and took a shaky breath trying to calm himself.

"Why my room?" He asked "I thought you hated me?"

"No I've forgiven you, but Sokka's with Suki, Toph would break my face, Aang...well i just had a little conversation with Aang and it would be unbearable to share a room with him right now.

"Oh" Zuko blushed embarrassed that he was her last choice.

"Thanks Zuko" He felt her move behind him and suddenly her arms were wrapped around him in a sweet hug. He felt her cool hands against his bare chest. She pulled back and rolled over again. He turned and brought his arm over her stomach and pulled her in close breathing in the smell of her hair. She snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"Goodnight Tara" She smiled at her new nickname and closed her eyes.

She woke to the sunlight falling across her face and realized where she was. She was completly on top of Zuko with his warm strong arms wrapped around her she blushed and looked up to see him waking up to notice her. He blushed and quickly let go. She rolled off and streched, her feet on the cold floor

He rose and moved towards the door with Katara following close behind. His door opened at the same time as Aangs door opened next door.

"Morning Zu- KATARA? What are you doing in Zukos room and why isn't he wearing a shirt!" Aang pointed his staff at Zuko "You have three seconds to explain!" Katrara stepped forward,

"Aang relax, Momo did...well, something in my room and it smelled horrible so I slept on Zuko's floor. Just calm down." Aang took a deep breath,

"Sorry Katara" Zuko laughed as Aang walked away.

"That went well"

After the final battle at the end of the last episode in the Jasmine Dragon looking at Sokka's drawing. Toph says "I think you all look great!" Everybody laughs.

Katara crosses over to the balcony to look at the glorious sunset, over the earth kingdom. Aang came up behind her and they hug glad that all the war and drama is over. "Aang I think you should try to be with someone new." Katara said pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I know just the person" Aang looked over his shoulder towards Toph who's smiling next to Iroh. "You should consider someone too Katara" Aang said.

"I don't know about that," Katara said, but then she saw Zuko happier than she had ever seen him "Maybe someday Aang" He followed her gaze and said

" Why not today? You never know what tomorrow will bring so you should act before its too late" He gave her his goofy little smile completely at odds with the serious tone of his voice.

"When did you grow up Aang? Your not the boy in the iceberg any more." Her eyes sparkled.

"You're right Katara, I'm not the same boy I was back then and your not the same girl you were and most importantly he's an intirely new person, give it a chance before the option is taken away." Zuko walked out to see the two of them talking

"Aang my uncle wants to talk to you about the Harmony Restoration Movement" He walked over to stand next to Katara and look out over the earth kingdom. She opened her mouth to speak,

"It's truly beautiful isn't it"

"Ya" They turned to look at each other, she reached her hand up and laid it on his uninjured cheek, he took her face in his hands. They leaned into each other and kissed tenderly and sweetly. They broke apart faces flushed and stared into each others eyes. He took her hand and they turned to face the people who over the past year had become closer than their family. Hand in hand they walked to face their future.

**Tada Very fluffie ending dont you think :) well its my first fanfic ever so be nice. **

**-zukoslover1998**


End file.
